1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-swiveling, motion furniture that reclines from an erect position to one or more reclined positions, especially low-leg motion furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
On most reclining chairs, the base is supported from the floor by glides provided on the underside of the base. For such chairs, the actual supporting glides and feet attached thereto, if any, are commonly hidden from view. False showy feet are sometimes attached to the arm frames of the chairs, although such false showy feet are typically spaced from or barely contact the ground so as not to constitute part of the supporting structure.
Another type of reclining chair known in the art is the high-leg-style recliners, which are characterized by relatively tall legs supporting the arm frame from the floor. The base of the mechanism is supported at an elevated level between the arm frames. One such exceptional high-leg recliner is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,084 to May, issued May 7, 1991, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A commercial version of the mechanism depicted in that patent is known as the Action Industries Inc. high leg recliner 2700 mechanism.
As shown by this sequence of movements depicted in FIGS. 2-4 of the '084 patent, movement of the chair from the fully erect position (depicted in FIG. 2 of the '084 patent) to the partially or fully reclining positions (respectively depicted in FIGS. 3 and 4 of the '084 patent) requires that the primary ottoman pivot downward far below the base of the chair and behind the secondary ottoman, before being pivoted upwardly and forwardly to the extended positions.
Apparently, there is a segment of the potential market for reclining chairs which is under served. This segment is composed of potential customers who like some decorative wood showing at the lower corners of their upholstered chairs, but do not want a high-leg-style recliner. However, substitution of the reclining assembly disclosed by the '084 patent into a low-leg-style recliner is not possible, since the proximity of the floor to the chair base would cause the floor to obstruct the pivotal movement of the ottoman into its extended position.